Frères Ennemis,le passé de Loki et Thor
by Nessyteras
Summary: Thor et Loki se détestent mutuellement,peut-être dans leurs enfances que tout cela c'est passé


**Frères Ennemis,le passé de Loki et Thor :Chapitre 1**

_Note cette fiction est mon interprétation de l'enfance de Loki et Thor dans la saga «Thor» et «Avengers» donc s'il vous plaît ce n'est que mon interprétation :3_

Odin dieu aimés de tous était de retour de JötunnHeim sur son cheval, Sleipnir. Odin arriva chez lui, à Asgard, en entrant dans son palais, notre dieu vit des petites têtes deux brun, un châtain et un blond, entrain de jouer à chat sûrement, losque un des deux brun vit son père et le suiva en esquivant la surveillance de ses deux jeunes frères.

Odin avait dans ces bras une petite couverture blanche mais quelque peut sale, en entrant dans une chambre pour enfant, il enleva la petite couverture et posa ce qui semblait être un petite entité, bleu sur le lit pour enfant.

… : Père ?

Odin se retourna et vit son fils le plus âgé derrière lui avec ce qu'il semblait être dans ses mains une petite peluche serpent mordant sa queue.

Odin : Tyr ? **Il s'approcha de l'enfant en s'agenouillant** Pourquoi tu ne t'occupe pas de tes frères ?

Tyr :Je voulais savoir ce que vous avez ramenez dans cette couverture **Dit-il en s'approchant du lit pour bébé** serait-ce un nouveau jouet ?

Odin porta Tyr et l'approcha du lit pour enfant

Odin : Tyr, je te présente ton nouveau petit frère, il s'appelle Loki...Mais chut ne parle pas trop fort il dort, tu sais qu'as cet âge la les bébés ont besoins de dormir...

Tyr : Je peux appeler Balder,Vidar et Thor, eux aussi ont besoins de savoir qui est Loki non ? **Dit-il avec une petite voix toute innocente**

Odin esquissa un petit rire

Odin : Je ne suis pas sur que Thor serait silencieux tu serait d'accord ?

Lors que tout d'un coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'une grande puissance,c'était les trois autres enfants de notre dieu Odin, il y avait en premier Balder, le châtain, Vidar, le second brun ainsi quand au dernier, le petit Thor, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui à ouvert la porte...

Vidar : Père **Dit-il longuement** Thor n'arrête pas de nous tapez à moi et Balder, ont lui dit d'arrêter mais il continue !

Thor venait à côté de son grand frère Vidar, qui faisait 1 tête de plus que lui au passage, pour lui expliquer sa version de l'histoire avec sa petite voix fluette mais très portante

Thor : C'est pas vrai c'est toi qui ment Vidar, t'es qu'un gros menteur !

Odin essaya de calmer le jeu mais il semblerai que les enfants était trop têtu pour comprendre que leur nouveau petit frère dormait dans les bras de morphée, avant que le petit être se réveilla en pleurant toute les larmes de son petit corps à peine fragile. C'est à ce moment que les autres garçons ont aperçus l'enfant, Thor s'en approcha le plus en évitant les alertes de son père.

Thor : C'est quoi ça papa ? **Il toucha le bras de l'enfant** Il est bleu et tout froid ? Ça ce mange ?

Odin posa le Tyr et pris son plus jeune fils pour lui montré son petit frère

Odin : Thor... **Il pencha Thor près du lit** Je te présente Loki...Ton petit frère.

Thor se retourna vers son père

Thor : Mais...Je voulais pas de petit frère moi...Il est moche et en plus il va prendre ma place !

Odin posa Thor avec colère

Odin : Pardon répète ce que tu as dit jeune homme ?!

Thor : Il est moche et je veux pas de petit frère !

Les trois autres frères partirent se cacher car ces derniers le savent, il ne faut jamais mettre en colère leur père, pour ne pas subir cette rage en ce dernier.

Odin : Thor rend toi compte de ce que tu dit, je ne vais pas le redire une fois, vas tout de suite dans ta chambre et réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire sur ton petit frère ! **Dit-il avec une voix colérique**

Thor partit dans sa chambre sans même s'excuser et laissa son père avec Loki

Odin se retourna vers le petit Jötunn et lui dis ces quelque mots

Odin : Je te promet que personne ne saura d'ou tu vient mon fils...

A ces mots le petit Jötunn arrêta de pleurer et pris une couleur chair très clair pour sans doute, cacher ses origines

Odin : Mon fils...Tu sera un très grand dieu...

**Fin du chapitre 1**


End file.
